The Snake in the Sand
This Page is a Work in Progress Thanks to documents provided by Lord Keel, the Roadani government found out there was an Iron Tempest Commando undercover in their capitol building. The Grand General tasked her head of the guard, along with a cleric, and two mercenaries to find the spy. They conducted a thorough search which caused lots of disruptions in Hrai Kraedox. They stopped Recix Seela Brax from stealing valuables from the keep, and found out there were at least two commandos. One was not working in the palace but supporting the other. The investigators arrested Lieutenant Vreeli Szere and found that she had unique powers. After a short chase through the streets they eventually caught her alive. A week later she poisoned herself with a toxin supplied by Mezzin Qolat, so they she would not be experimented on by Roadani clerics trying to find the secrets of human enchantment. *These sessions are recorded Important Characters Player Characters * Krin Vash'Neer * Oruc Chalishan * Al'Sys NPCs * Grand General Prasus Ka * General Zentin Pareer * Commandant Mezzin Qolat * Lieutenant Vreeli Szere * Cleric Amma Telv * Corporal Jael Carttim * Recix Seela Brax * Mutah Qinli --------------- Campaign Auxiliary Documents Prelude Krin’s Backstory- A narrative on how Krin Vash’Neer came to be a cleric. This document also provides information on his mentor Zavrii Sazira Alamaster. Midgame Mezzin’s Report- The document that Commandant Mezzin Qolat wrote and handed to the other three investigators. It provides limited information on all six of the suspects. Epilogue Epilogue- Set a week after the events of the campaign, this prose details the last interaction between Mezzin and the Iron Tempest Commando. Summary On the 28th of Yaerrus, the end of summer, the desert air was hot and thick. But inside Hrai Kraedox it was cool and dry. The red bricks of the fortress kept the inside safe from the desert star above. On the tenth floor of the massive keep, in front of the throne room of Grand General Prasus Ka, three strangers waited together. Each summoned to help the Roadani. Two were promised pay and reward, the last answered a call to duty. They were Krin Vash’Neer the cleric, Oruc Chalishan the inquisitor for hire, and Al’Sys the assassin. Also in the room were three Roadani soldiers. Unlike most who wore red and black, these soldiers were trimmed with gold. The two spearmen guarding the huge closed steel door had gold hoods on their black robes, and the officer who stood pacing in front of them, a gold turban. He was Commandant Mezzin Qolat. Stories had spread about him. At twenty-nine he was the youngest person ever to be made the head of the Hrai Guards. The Jarai trusted him completely. The scimitar he carried at his side was used with great care for he was not just a great officer but a great soldier as well. And the gold on his turban matched the gold of his eyes. The religious Roadani said it was a sign he was destined for greatness. He along with the three others were to find a spy in Hrai Kraedox. An Iron Tempest Commando. Session One: The Poisoned Pit The four investigators met in the room outside the hall of the Grand General. They stood outside the large brass double doors, Krin at attention, Al'Sys casual, and Oruc on edge. Mezzin stood past the doors and the gold trimmed soldiers guarding them. As they waited Al'Sys approached Oruc noting he was also a foreigner. Al’Sys walked up to him and asked if he also was an assassin. It took everyone off guard. Krin especially was upset by this. As Oruc and Al'Sys made awkward conversation a ring came from behind the doors. They were opened to show a grand hall hundreds of feet long and decorated with mosaic. In the back was a golden throne embedded with a mind stone and on it the Grand General herself. Prasus Ka was flanked by her silver masked Zavrii and a large lizard. Mezzin walked up leading the other three. When he was about twenty feet from the Jarai he bowed. Krin followed his lead. Al'Sys bowed with a flourish. Oruc did not show the Jaraii respect and stood. Prasus Ka welcomed them all. Then she let the Commandant explain why they were here. Qolat told the other three that in the past few months they received incriminating documents from a trusted source. The documents showed that an Iron Tempest Commando had infiltrated Hrai Kraedox during a week at the beginning of the year. Because of this they narrowed down the suspects to the six people who had started work during that week. The job of the investigators would be to find and arrest the spy. The Grand General spoke up then. She said the old Kaiser would never have been so aggressive. But the new ruler of Mordehall was young and ambitious. He didn't understand the order of things and needed to be taught. Though Mezzin and Krin were both uncomfortable looping foreigners into this, they both respected the will of the Jarai. Mezzin explained to them they would pay double their usual rates plus more if it was done in under a week. Al'Sys was sure it would be done by then. To discuss specifics the investigators moved to Mezzin's office. Unlike lots of rooms in Roadon, the office had a wooden door instead of a cloth covering. It also had wooden chairs, considered luxury this deep in the desert. Everyone sat but Krin. He asked Qolat why he was picked for this. There were two reasons. First he was away from Hrai Kraedox and would be able to provide an untainted perspective. Second the Commando's abilities were unknown and they might have magic. The Roadani would need Krin's expertise to combat them. Krin then inquired how the documents had ended up in Roadani hands. Mezzin wouldn't say much other than they had been given to the Corp of Secrets by someone who hated the Kaiser. From that Mezzin had written a brief in the six suspects. He shared it with the other three. The first suspect was the castle chef Mutah Qinli. The second was a Recix in the personal guard of General Rathers named Seela Brax. This was the general Krin served. The third was a corporal in the Hrai Guards. The fourth a cleric in the Hrai Guards. The fifth was the assistant to General Pareer. And the Sixth was the general himself. He was the advisor to the Grand General on Mordehall. Mezzin then laid out his ground rules. No arrests until they were sure of guilt and no torture until and arrest. Mezzin did not want any Roadani getting hurt. He also admitted to the group than the Commando would be stronger than any individual Roadani soldier. They would have to be careful. Krin responded to the first statement by saying anyone who betrayed the Empire would no longer be Roadani. Mezzin agreed. The Commandant then told them he would be joining the investigation to provide authority and military assistance. With him, they could take to anyone. Al'Sys asked if that meant even the Jarai. Mezzin clarified to say anyone but the Grand General or her Zavrii. Al'Sys had already demonstrated multiple times that he didn't understand idioms or social conventions. Though Oruc was annoyed, Mezzin was very patient. Finally before leaving the office, he informed Krin that Zavrii Alamaster, Krin's mentor, wanted to speak with him. Krin said he would talk to her when he had time. The investigators agreed to start at the bottom of the list with Mutah Qinli. The kitchen was on the first floor. It was just after midday and the workers were busy cleaning up lunch and preparing dinner. Chef Qinli was standing in the middle of it all directing people with his cleaver. Oruc grabbed the youngest most nervous looking assistant he could find. The chef took a brief moment to yell at Oruc for distracting the cooks but let them take the boy out. The investigators sat with the young cook at an empty table in the mess hall and began to ask him questions about Qinli. The boy was very nervous but revealed that his name was Dolvin and he was the grand nephew of Mutah Qinli. He didn’t want to betray his uncles trust, but when the investigators accused him of being a traitor he gave in. Dolvin insisted he was loyal claiming “I’m Roadani true and true” Krin knocked the butt of his spear on the ground in agreement. Dolvin then went on to explain that Mutah frequently met with Toallans and they would be coming tomorrow night. The Toallans were supposedly selling the chef ingredients hard to find in Sar-Makashi. The investigators thought this was a plausible story and agreed to come back the next night. From there they went to speak with Seela Brax, the next person on the list. Mezzin and Krin pretended they were doing a routine check of General Rathers troops. Some were surprised to see Krin back at Hrai Kraedox. After checking several of the other soldiers they got to Brax. They took her aside to an empty room. Mezzin had Krin conduct the questioning. First he asked about contact with foreigners. Besides the two in the room, the only other contact she might have had was at bars with her unit. Krin then asked about her family. She said they worked on farms outside the city. She planned to join them after her four years. The questions then turned to her unit. Reluctantly she told them that her sergeant got violently drunk. The unit was often able to control him but it was both dangerous and embarrassing. Their usual drinking spot was the Palm Street Ale and Tea House. Something about her story didn’t sit right with the group. They all felt she was hiding something and Krin was upset she had called him "sir" twice. The proper form of address was "cleric" She was clearly nervous. They decided to go to the tavern. Mezzin grabbed two Hrai Guards to act as security. Fortunately Krin had been to the tavern before. He was known as a fun killer. Still he knew the way. Krin led on foot with Oruc and the two guards behind him. Mezzin took his camel and Al'Sys took his horse Sys'Al. The tavern keeper was surprised to find the Commandant of the Hrai Guards show up at her door. She couldn't help but get defensive. However she promised to help them and insisted she was a patriot. They went down to the basement to speak privately. Immediately she asked if this was about the sergeant. The investigators said it wasn't but implied it was about his unit. Then the barkeeper asked if it was about Brax. No one had mentioned her name. When pushed she mentioned Seela drank less than other members of her unit and spoke with questionable foreigners. The barkeeper also said since today was Remin's Day, the unit would be here in a few hours. She understood something serious was happening and promised to comply with the investigation. Using the few hours, Mezzin took the group to a place in the outskirts of the city where they could speak privately. He said little on the way but Oruc and Krin couldn't help but insult each other. Krin thought Oruc stood for nothing and Oruc called Krin brainwashed. After forty minutes they arrived at a tea house. The old man who owned it was happy to see Mezzin calling him his nephew. He kicked everyone out so he could see Mezzin. The Commandant requested privacy. Al'Sys ordered tea. After sitting down Mezzin got serious. He told the others that Commandos were known to work in groups of four. That meant there might be multiple traitors. Oruc was confident that if they caught one he could make them talk. But Mezzin insisted that the Commandos never would. They would arrest the sergeant no matter what but he didn't want any confusion on Brax. Then turning to Krin and Oruc, he told them to stop arguing until the job was done. Krin accepted the reprimand and promised to do better. Oruc tried to explain himself. He claimed it was his method to out people on edge to get them to talk. Mezzin was not satisfied with his answer and told the mercenary to stop. He then told the group to air any concerns or comments now. Oruc said the lieutenant stood out to him on the suspect list. But they would speak with her tomorrow. Al'Sys complained this wasn't his usual job. Mezzin promised him he would be needed tonight. With that they returned to the Palm Street Ale and Tea House early. The four disappeared themselves and his among the patrons. The two Hrai Guards hid in the basement waiting for Mezzin's word. The bartender gave them each a drink to help blend in and promised to refill them when the foreigners arrived. The group split up and dispersed themselves in the crowd. Shortly, Brax and her unit arrived. The investigators did their best to blend in but Brax's eyes lingered on Krin. Just when it seemed she would spot him, the cloth covering the door was flung open and a young lieutenant entered. He proclaimed that he had just graduated officer school and to celebrate was going to buy everyone a drink. The whole crowd erupted in cheers and a particularly excited version of a marching song. This was enough to distract Seela Brax. She sat down with the rest of her unit About thirty minutes later a pair of people in Toallan dress walked in. Not long after, the bartender walked up to each of the four to refill their cups. Oruc quickly and without consulting anyone tried a plan. Pretending to be drunk he stumbled over to the booth next to the Toallans and paid the man in it to leave. He was now lying in the booth behind them. On the other side of the bar, Al'Sys was also pretending to be drunk. He was keeping an eye on the crowd. Seela stood up and walked over to the Toallans. She sat down and asked if they had the money. They confirmed they had the money and she placed something on the table. There was a clang of metal. Oruc peeked over the booth and saw a collection of plates, candlesticks, and other pieces of finery. The others held back waiting for him to make a move. Oruc stood up and placed himself next to Brax in the booth, pinning her in. The Toallans took a look at him and each pulled out a knife. Oruc responded by doing the same. Oruc then gestured to Mezzin and Krin. He said he was with them but didn't care about their rules. The two Toallans who until moments ago were feeling confident, took a look at Mezzin. They recognized him from rumors and we're clearly afraid. Oruc could tell they were about to try and desperately make a move. He tried to talk them down. He asked what they were doing. They were trading in artifacts, buy things from Brad which she took from Hrai Kraedox. They were not reading in information. Oruc them told them if they paid him two hundred regents he would let them walk. Oruc then subtlety cursed him with emotion magic. On the other side of the bar two rough looking Roadani stood up and began making their way to the Toallans and Brax. Noticing this, Al'Sys cut them off. Looking at the out of place smiling foreigner, the two Roadani felt confident. They began to insult and threaten him. Al'Sys was calm. He insulted them right back. Krin stood ready to assist. Slowly the Roadani drew their weapons. Lighting quick, Al'Sys drew his blade and stabbed one of them in the chest. As the man died Al'Sys grinned. "I will remember you," he said. The man's last words were "but you don't even know my name" In a panic the other one slashed at Al'Sys barely cutting him. Krin lept from the bar, u covered the head of his spear, and drove the flaming tip through the other man. The Toallans panicked as well. They tossed oruc his bribe and ran out. Mezzin and his guards followed. The bar quickly emptied. Now almost alone, Oruc walked Brax over to Krin and Al'Sys. She tried to explain herself to the cleric. Seela claimed she only stole items to pay off her family's debt. She then promised to accept any punishment. Krin accepted this and didn't blame her. The group then asked her about the other suspects. She said that Szere was Toallan but devoted to the army. However the lieutenant was a loner. Seela also mentioned the rumors around General Pareer. He was going to make a play for Grand General when Prasus Ka retired. With that the group thanked the bartender for her help and stepped outside to find Mezzin and the arrested Toallans. Session Two: The Torch in the Storm -Outside the bar Mezzin returns with arrested toallans -Mezzin gives bartenders a coin and says to show it to guards if she has trouble -They return to Hrai Kraedox, Mezzin explains they've been given quarters, all near each other -Oruc wants to speaks with Seela in private. He meets resistance from the others and doesn't -Al'Sys doesn't understand why Seela is being punished -Mezzin invites them for breakfast at his quarters -Oruc tries to talk without Mezzin after the commandant leaves. Krin is suspicious. -Rumors say Mezzin is trusted completely by Prasus Ka. But Oruc doesn’t buy it and decides to snoop on Mezzin -He learns there is a deputy commandant in charge of security while Mezzin works on the investigation. He also learns the record room is on the 9th floor -Krin lends Oruc his pendant so Oruc can get into records room. Meanwhile Krin writes the note to Seela’s lieutenant -Oruc and Al'Sys go to record room -A sergeant escorts them through the room. Foreigners are not allowed to be alone here -Al'Sys "thank you may your lives be short and pleasant" -Oruc learns the deputy commandant is Tika Jalang -At sunrise they are woken up. They have to go directly to speak with Mezzin. -Oruc asks a cadet to run an errand for him to take a note to the deputy commandant. He requests a meeting with her -Mezzin has a private mess with wooden chairs and a wooden table, a tapestry of war of ascendance and the first ascendance. Breakfast is a luxurious spread for Roadon, eggs, sweet bread, oranges, and coffee. Mezzin looks like he's been awake all night. -He tells them someone tried to break into the War Archives, dressed in all black with black cloth, knocked out 6 guards. A cleric saw him and scared him off. He didn't manage to steal anything. Someone had left several doors open for the assailant. Anyone but chef could have left them unlocked. -The War Archives are run by Corp of secrets. The Corp mostly works on internal affairs. Al'Sys and Oruc have worked for Corp of secrets before. -Mezzin tells the group that no one was killed. If a Mordish spy killed someone in Hrai Kraedox it would mean war. -Carttim wouldn't have clearance to enter the archives -Krin begins wondering why the assailant would flee from a cleric after easily taking care of soldiers. Mezzin hypothesizes it might be because magic or threat of reinforcements or being recognized. -The cleric who stopped him was a sun cleric. Amma Telv is a storm cleric. -Oruc thinks it’s Carttim since he can’t get into the archives -Al'Sys wants to talk to door guards who let the spy walk in and wants to check record of all keys -While the others investigate Krin will speak with his Zavrii -The keys to the War Archives are kept on 7th floor, that’s where the Corp of secrets works -Oruc and Al’Sys go to the 7th floor. Here there are less uniformed soldiers. -They meet a record keeper who says 3 keys were checked out last night, A sergeant working for Pareer named Marcus Tiax checked one out. He can’t give the names of the other two. -Possibly someone trying to slander Pareer. He wants to be Jarai and if he fell under suspicion he would never become the Grand General. -Oruc steps out leaving Al’Sys and Mezzin to check records. Record keeper won’t tell him about the other two keys. Al’Sys is very upset about how bad the records are and how secret they are. Can see 70 of the over 100 keys. -Krin speaks with Zavrii Alamaster. She is wearing her mask. She warns him that the ITC might have a dangerous new and unique form of magic. Also warns them to trust Roadani over Al’Sys and Oruc. She also request the commando gets taken alive. Krin takes this as a hint that Vreeli Szere is the spy since she is from Toalla. -Oruc goes to speak with an official corp member without letting the other investigators know. He request to speak with the Corp leader. Corp member won’t let him speak to a general but will let him speak with another officer. -Oruc doesn’t trust Mezzin because he thinks Mezzin provided the list of suspects. The Corp officer explains how they arrived at the list. They exchanged a prisoner for stolen Mordish documents. The documents revealed that an ITC started working at Hrai Kraedox during a specific week. The suspect list came from the Corp. Corp guy also explains that Mezzin is trusted completely by the Grand General because Mezzin saved the life of Prasus Ka. -They meet up with Mezzin again. He explains he will request access to the control of the war archives because clearly the CoS messed it up. -Mezzin had someone he trusts interview the guards who were attacked. Assailant was tall, black clothes, black mask, cleric stopped him claimed she singed his arm but disappeared in a smoke bomb most likely made in the Southern Isles. Assailant is as tall as Cartiim. -Mezzin has some of Hrai Guards secretly watch Jael and Amma Telv -They talk about Collateral damage. Oruc says it happens to stupid people. Mezzin says it happens to innocent people. -The investigators go speak with Vreeli Szere at Krin’s request. -Szere on 5th floor, South side, scrolls all over her desk, map of mordehall, officer robe full of creases, long blonde hair, eyes bloodshot from tiredness. She didn’t sleep last night. She was in the archives last night. Won’t discuss what she was doing since it’s a secret between her and Pareer. She visits War Archives twice a week -Oruc asks Mezzin to step outside so he can question Szere without Mezzin there. Mezzin makes sure he won’t try and torture her. -They ask about her Toallan heritage. She insists that her family moved here. She went back once to meet her grandparents but wasn’t interested. She insists she is Roadani. They ask about her parentage. They run a trading company. She says she doesn’t have connections to the Southern Isles. She is uncomfortable talking about her parents since people use her Toallan ancestry to try and bring her down. -She knows Marcus Tiax but doesn’t command him. Also says that a Lieutenant Carask who also works for Pareer, was in the archives after her -They fill in Mezzin and go to speak with Carask -Mezzin and Al’Sys agree the Corp of Secrets is bad -They go to speak with Sergeant Tiax who checked out the key. -He says he was instructed to get the key because an officer told him to do it. After being pressed he reveals that Commandant Ziel, the person in charge of Pareer’s guard, ordered him to get a key. He didn’t ask why. Ziel would be in his office. Tiax still has the key They plan to simultaneously move on Ziel and Corporal Carttim. Al’Sys and Mezzin go to Jael, Krin and Oruc go to Ziel. Mezzin has his men secure keep, and sends a squad to help Oruc and Krin, and brings a squad with him - “you kill people” -Oruc “I do not harm them” -Al’Sys -Krin and Oruc argue about torture and trust -They move together planning to take Ziel and Carttim at the same time -Oruc prepares a curse for Commandant Ziel. -Mezzin and Al’sys enter. Mezzin first, five soldiers behind him. He announces that Carttim is under arrest and instantly Carttim drops his weapons, clearly confused. -Al’Sys asks him if he reports to the Grand General “Where does this general keep her armies? IN HER SLEEVIES” he pulls up Jael’s sleeves -Krin’s sergeant throws Ziel’s door open door -Orcus hexes him, commandant confused, soldiers file in surrounding him -Carttim’s arms are untouched by flames. Al’Sys lets Carttim go. -Ziel sits down, trying to demand answers. Krin accuses him of ordering the key to enter WA, Ziel says that the General’s assistant told him to get the key. They let him go but move on Lieutenant Szere. Al’sys and Mezzin catch up to Krin and Oruc -Al’sys stands uncomfortably close to her desk, Oruc and Krin ask her if she spoke to Ziel. She says Pareer gave him a task to give to Ziel. There are any number of reasons why Pareer didn’t collect the key. Says Pareer isn’t in the keep but is at his home. Krin says she is impeding an investigation. She says she is protecting Pareer. Oruc accuses her of not being loyal to Roadon. She says Oruc knows nothing of loyalty to Roadon. Krin yells at her about her silver tongue. She doesn’t relent but gives them Pareer’s address. -Krin and the guards will stay outside her door and makes sure she doesn’t leave. Mezzin will collect some soldiers and Oruc/Al’Sys will go to Pareer. Session Three: The Viper's Head -Oruc borrows a horse and Al'Sys gets Sys'Al. They get directions from guards to Pareer’s house. Oruc and Al'Sys talk about how to get info from pareer -On the way, Oruc spots someone watching him from a side street. Generic brown clothes nothing special about him. The man winks at Oruc. Al'Sys goes ahead, pulling snacks from his bag -Oruc goes into the alley without his horse and with his knife hidden in his sleeve. He finds a letter on the ground addressed to him. -Mezzin catches up to Al'Sys with 20 soldiers running behind him. He is suspicious that Oruc disappeared. -When Oruc returns, Mezzin questions him. -It takes thirty minutes to get to Pareer’s house. The Hrai Guards secure it and only Mezzin, Oruc, and Al'Sys enter. They are greeted by a butler. -Meanwhile Krin enters Szere’s office. He asks her if she has magic and checks with his day stone. But the spell he casts doesn't work properly. However Krin isn't sure if she has magic or not. Her body language doesn't reveal anything. But Krin can swear that there is some magic in her room and it is very unusual. -At Pareer’s house, the butler shows them to a back room where the general is talking to his wife. Pareer looks like the ideal of a Roadani general. He greets them warmly offering them food and tea. Al'Sys takes tea. Mezzin stands by door with his arms crossed. -Oruc shakes Pareer’s hand and leans in for a whisper. Whatever he says confuses Pareer. The general is very confused and audibly asks him what he was talking about. General Pareer is cautious but not on edge. -Pareer talks about how politics in Mordehall and Roadon are similar. Says the Roadani are more subtle but pretend they don't play politics. In response Al'sys asks him why he wants to be grand general. Pareer says that he doesn't necessarily want to be, but if he backs the right person he would get a promotion. But he believes he would do well for Roadon and his expertise would lead the empire to gains in the coming years. -Oruc asks him how someone would identify an Iron Tempest Commandos. Pareer says he is one of the few people in Roadon who would say that the Iron Tempest is stronger than any Roadani soldier. They are strong and manipulative. Al’Sys says "like yourself" Pareer is flattered. -They ask him what he was doing last night. He says he was home with his wife. They ask about Szere. He says she is capable and good assistant. But she works too hard and is a loner. -He geets info on Mordehall from the Border Command and she has her own sources which is a little unusual. Pareer says he has validated some info she gave on her own. Says it's been valuable. -Back at Szere’s office, she guesses she isn't allowed to leave and requests food since she has been up for hours. - Krin steps out and asks one soldier to get his Zavrii. He asks her questions to pass the time. -General Pareer says he didn't order a key. Then thinks and says Szere leaves the keep a lot. -Oruc asks for a minute alone. Al'Sys steps out, and Mezzin reluctantly does too. Mezzin talks to Al'Sys and says he's worried about Oruc betraying the group. Mezzin reveals he knows Oruc was looking into him. Tells Al'Sys if Oruc betrays them and he kills Oruc then he will get Oruc’s share as well. -Alone Oruc asks Pareer about the letter’s handwriting. Pareer opens it despite Oruc asking him not to. He says he received a document from Szere in this handwriting but it isn't hers. -Mezzin asks what that was about. Oruc tells him it's definitely the Lieutenant and says their best chance of apprehending her would be if he doesn't tell. Mezzin asks if he has proof. Oruc says yes. Mezzin asks him to share. Oruc says he found documentation and explains the handwriting thing. Mezzin says he has to see the document before he arrests anyone, but they should hurry back. -Back at the office the food arrives first. A few minutes later, Alamaster arrives. Krin steps out to speak with her. Asks her to check about magic. She closes her eyes and holds out a gloved hand. In the palm there is a circle of storm glass, she squeezes her hand shut. Opens her eyes and says that her suspicions are true. Szere must be apprehended immediately. -Krin and soldiers enter and quickly form a semi circle around her. -Down in the courtyard at the South gate, the other return. -Szere turns and leaps out of her window four stories up. She lands gracefully on all fours and comes up running for the gate. -Oruc tries to push Mezzin of the horse they are both riding. It doesn't work but he asks Mezzin to trust him. Mezzin reluctantly jumps off the horse. Al'Sys and Oruc charge after the running Szere -Krin asks the Zavrii where the item is. Sazira points out the window. -Oruc reaches her as she reaches the gate. He says he got her letter and invites her on the horse. She says to meet her outside and then throws a smoke bomb down at her feet to hide her from the approaching guards. - Krin apologizes for his hesitation. Alamaster says it's no worry and that they learned something. She then orders Krin to go catch Szere. -knowing he needs to get down fast, he slides down the central spiral stair on his shield. -As the smoke clears the guards are unconscious or confused. Al'Sys and Oruc ride to follow her. -mezzin on his camel and has a horse for Krin. -notice person from the alley before is on the roof he points down a side street. Szere is running down the street. -out from the street four armed people step out and all look at Al'Sys -The street clears as they noticed the armed people. -Al'sys shoots one of the men wielding a crossbow. Doesn't kill him but hurts him badly. -mezzin says he'll take the club men but orders Krin to follow Oruc. -al'sys tramples the man he shot with Sys'Al -oruc actually goes after Szere, ignoring the man. -Krin and Al'Sys notice the man on the roof. -oruc shouts to Szere, we can take him -mezzin instantly cuts down the two club wielding people -krin points out the guy on the roof to mezzin -Al'sys falls off horse but is near the guy on roof. -Szere breaks into side street, oruc goes after her. She looks like she's ready to fight. She doesn't know about the letter. Tells him to take the cleric and runs off as Krin comes in. -oruc tries to curse Szere but fails as Krin turns the corner. Looks to Krin like oruc is pretending to cast a spell. -al'sys shoots man on roof in the thigh. Falls off onto his back. Mezzin tells Al'Sys to take the man alive. Al'Sys kills him anyway despite him begging for his life. Mezzin slightly annoyed. Sys'Al walks up and licks dead body. -krin rides after ITC and as he rides by oruc he says to him "get in my way again and I will kill you" -szere trapped in an alley with no exit. Krin jumps down and she asks if he wants to test her. Krin uses magic to summon a shield of fire. -oruc walks past krin, oruc taps his dagger subtly to indicate to Krin -oruc walks up and then tries to stab her with his singing blade. The screeching noise is loud and horrible. Szere drops her guard allowing oruc to hit her in her shoulder. She lets out a horrible hiss. -krin hits her too with the side of his flame spear. It burns her face. She hisses and again and says he's lucky she has orders. She breaks for Al'Sys who just arrived. She pushes Krin and burns her arm on his flame shield. She seems to not put up any fight. -al'sys stabs at her going to kill. Just before he can mezzin jumps in front of him smacking his aside with his shield which pushes her into a wall knocking her unconscious. -oruc pulls out his letter and shows it to them. Explains he is now blacklisted from Mordehall. -other ITC escaped since they can't question the other one. They close the docks to try and stop the other commando from escaping. -szere dragged away, mezzin brings them to the 9th floor for payment, oruc tries to offer his services to fill the power vacuum in the southern isles. Asks for Roadani backing and would help them in exchange. Mezzin says he’ll talk to the Corp of Secrets. -mezzin hands Al'Sys and Oruc their money. Al'Sys says he is going home but gives them his calling card with his address. 12 pine road Zhen Horth. He collects Sys'Al and rides north. Oruc and Krin exchange tense but polite goodbyes. Mezzin tells oruc to take some time to spend his money. Krin's Zavrii will talk to him but Krin will be given a special assignment based on the abilities of the Commandos. He thinks it's time Roadon get some weapons of their own.Category:Campaigns Category:Events Category:Empire of Roadon